


For You

by WreckedPrincess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anti-Social Harry, Bottom Louis, Insecure Louis, Louis in Panties, M/M, Non Consensual!!, Pervert Harry, Shy Harry, Slightly mentally unstable Harry, Somnophilia, Stalker Harry, Top Harry, VERY Dark Harry, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreckedPrincess/pseuds/WreckedPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Louis' neighbor that he sometimes sees when he collects his mail.<br/>Louis is Harry's prime obsession for which he crosses all boundaries</p>
<p>But the truth is, Harry really just loves Louis.<br/>Can love have limits too?</p>
<p>Title inspired by Passenger’s ‘For You’</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

“Oh fuck, fuck....oh god”

Harry jerks his hand faster, harder and he’s shooting his load all over the frame. The second he shoots his body becomes lax like a cut coiled spring and Harry slouches against the lumpy couch sloppily. He blindly pulls a cigarette from the pack lying on the coffee table and lights it.    

Harry blows puffs of smoke. His shirt unbuttoned down to his navel and his jeans unzipped. His cock is still out, heavy and limp. He arches his neck and reads the clock upside down. It’s half-past four. Twenty minutes more till Louis arrives. Harry stands up straight and stretches till every bone pops in their sockets. He nonchalantly tucks his cock back and zips up his pants.

He grabs a tissue and wipes the cum stains off a photo that he used it to wank and then his chest. It’s a picture of Louis shirtless, smiling bright and his expression cheeky. He looked young, vibrant even. He looked like he was on a vacation since it was taken in a beach. Harry didn’t think there’s ever a time when Louis didn’t look blatantly attractive. He places it back on the mantle shelf and fixes the cushions on the couch. He doesn’t want dear old Louis to know he is a slob, now does he?

He hums in contentment swinging his arms about in the empty apartment. Only ten minutes to go till he’d see Louis again or hear him for that matter. Harry grabs a glass of water, finishing an entire glass in one single swing. He likes using the glasses Louis had already used. He would always pick the glasses that were in need for a wash. He’d like to taste his Louis in every possible way. His dear, sweet, sweet Louis. His heart warms up just the thought of him.

He maneuvers himself neatly into the bedroom with an overgrown familiarity that it may look eerie for someone who is supposed to be living in the adjacent apartment and not the one he was currently lounging about. 

He plays with a used shirt that Louis must have thrown hurriedly in the morning. He inhales the scent and rubs it all over his face lovingly when there is a sudden gush of sound from the door opening suddenly. Harry smiles contentedly. He’s even five minutes early today. His Louis is back home.

Harry slides underneath the bed and stretches his arms behind his head, using it like his pillow. He can predict that this is going to be a nice Friday night. He hears Louis rushing up to the bedroom and whacking it open. His boy is always so loud. He hears Louis sigh before turning on the light. He rummages for clothes and picks something out. Harry isn’t sure. He can only watch Louis’ jeans clad legs and desirable ankles that he always wants to bite into.

This is Harry’s favorite part. He watches or rather hears Louis struggling with his jeans, jumping around and bouncing on the bed to remove his tight delicious jeans. Harry watches the jeans pool up to his ankles and down along with his black underwear. Harry swallows hard and he pushes the heel of his palm against his thickening cock.  He then watches Louis’ shirt swing across the dresser. Jesus, Louis is completely naked now. Harry wets his lips in anticipation.

Right on time, he hears the music blast from Louis’ speakers and the silhouette of his voice is barely heard against the loudness of the singer’s voice. Louis walks around the bedroom naked for some time, dancing in between from what he reasons are the causes for all the thumps and jumps. He turns on the shower and for a moment the bedroom quietens and only the beat of the music plays.

Harry’s body works like a clock and he crawls from underneath the bed and he tiptoes towards the bathroom. Louis never closes the bathroom door fully, always leaving a crack open. Why would he need to? He lives alone. Not even a cat or two unlike Harry who has a cage of full of birds, fish on the window sill and two stray fat cats that come to eat his scraps.  

Harry peers through the open crack, his eyes widening and his cock hardening. Louis’ body is sinful. He never gets tired of watching him. Every single time feels like the first time. Soft rivulets of water cascade down his body, caressing his body erotically while he hums a song. His small hands caress his tight little body, smoothening over his abdomen and lathering up his body with suds. He bends down to lather his legs giving a clear view of his tight pink hole. Harry runs a hand through his hair. For a moment, he feels like he’ll go insane with lust. His eyes are trained to Louis’ ass. God, that’s a wonder on its own. Round, plump and so so soft. It made him want to sink in his nails and push his face into that ass. If he could only touch it, just squeeze for a second, Harry thinks he could die happy. Louis suddenly turns his way and Harry shifts to the side. Shit, he’d forgotten that he isn’t supposed to stare for too long. Louis turns off the shower and Harry knows it’s time to walk out of the bedroom and he does and out of the apartment silently.

Once he’s back in his own bare lair, he wanks furiously to the thought of Louis’ naked fat ass and how he’d like to fuck him deep and hard. Give him punishing thrusts for making him so horny, all the fucking time. Spank his perky ass for making him go mad with lust till Louis begs him to stop and begs Harry to fuck him, yeah yeah that’s what he’ll do. Spent and relaxed once more, he pulls out Louis’ frilly torn blue panties from his jeans that Louis had thrown in the bin and slips it underneath his pillow. He sighs happily and thinks how lucky he is to find Louis.   

It all started one fine evening and in Harry’s terms when it had been raining as fuck. It was nothing special. There were no signs that he was about to meet the love of his life. It was just his usual favorite time when he would browse for porn and jerk off till his cock was raw. But that ideal was shot to pieces when his front door was being violently knocked on and Harry opened the door, annoyed with a scowl on his face only to find his frown disappearing when he saw a man...boy?,  no a man-child looking up to him, shivering and wet - right from his feathered caramel-tinged hair down to his shoes.

“H-Hi” He shivered. He looked up from his wet fringe like a wet cat and Harry didn’t think he’d ever seen such an adorable human in his life before. He could visibly feel his brain detaching from his other organs.

“Uh um” Harry mumbled. He wanted to hit himself.

“I-I moved next door. I’m your new neighbor” He shivered slightly again. His voice was strung high, feminine and it made his cock involuntarily twitch in his pants.

Harry smiled and it took him two slow seconds to realize that the said man-child had extended his hand. His mind was short-circuiting at a rate that was alarming. Harry’s eyes widened when his hand engulfed most of his neighbor’s petite one. He looked so delicate, fragile like a glass doll. His head was busy making comparisons to wild flowers and such when the man-child himself interrupts his thoughts, blue eyes peering into his own questioningly. Harry had never been so stunned in his life before.  

“The water heater’s not on yet, I mean it’s not working yet – I don’t know. Could I use yours for the night? The bathroom I mean. Sorry, really sorry for the trouble – I...”

Harry shakes his head furiously. “No, you can use it. I don’t mind”

“Thank you – um?”

“M’ Harry” 

“Hi Harry. I’m Louis” He replies beaming a little. Harry’s heart melts and makes a little pool of blood around his feet. He swears he can hear his blood squelch beneath his bare feet around as he moves.   

Louis brings his own pair of clothes and other necessities and disappears into his bedroom while Harry bites his nail in anticipation. He can’t stop picturing Louis naked. He can’t stop picturing Louis rubbing body wash over his body with his tiny hands. He can imagine him sliding his hands beneath creases of his thighs and maybe he was washing his tight pink hole. Maybe he’ll even slide part of his finger inside. Harry feels his body temperature sky-rocketing. He wants to walk into the bathroom. He wants to crowd Louis into a corner, lift him up against the cold tile and fuck him into submission. God, he really needs to get laid but Harry doesn’t really like going outside. He hasn’t had sex in three or four years? He’s not sure. He can’t remember. 

He’s sitting on the couch, rigid. His back straight and his face impassive clenching his fists and persuading himself that going inside was potential bad idea and that he could get arrested and honestly he didn’t want to back there again, now did he?

Soon enough, Louis walks all fresh and doe-eyed. And Harry really wishes he could tie his hands down, so that he wouldn’t force himself on Louis.

“Thank you Harry. You’re a life-saver!” He grins and Harry wants to light himself on fire.

And that was when Harry decides to get a replica of Louis’ key. It was simple really. First, he invites himself inside Louis’ house as a ‘friendly’ neighbor, and then locates the house key and when the host is busy making him tea and biscuits. Harry scans it using a special app on his phone and then uses a 3D printer to get a copy for himself.   

At first it had been all fun and games when he watches Louis secretly and uses him for wanking later at night but the problem is that Harry is starting to fall in love with Louis. The more he watched, the greater the intensity to have the boy all to himself had increased – body and soul. Harry isn’t so sure for how long he’d be able to keep his needs under his reign.

* * *

 

 

Louis swears he’s seen someone...right? He sighs. He’s losing his mind. Maybe he should consult a psychiatrist, he could be schizophrenic like his mum. He walks out of the shower, towel wrapped around his body and pulls on a pair of tight black panties and a large warm sweater. The wearing panties part was an untold secret he kept to himself. For two main reasons, one that it’s extremely embarrassing and two it’s devastatingly embarrassing but it’s comfortable and he loves the way it feels against his skin like it loves him.

He wants to relax completely with some wine and a book perhaps especially after another fight with his asshole boyfriend. He dries his hair with his towel and slouches against the couch. Maybe he could invite his neighbor and watch him fluster and make a fool out of himself. Louis laughs silently at that. He’d never seen a person with such poor social skills in his life before, before he met Harry that is. The clumsy, stammering Harry styles. Louis sighs but his thoughts become side-tracked when he realizes that a photo of himself in his beachwear that was taken in Hawaii is now on the right side on his mantle. Wasn’t it on the left side? Louis’ head cocks to the side in wonder. He really was losing his mind.

He decides to order pizza or should he just eat some cereal? Louis isn’t exactly the healthy type. He leans over to pull a cigarette from his pack and grimaces when it’s empty. Louis rolls his eyes, typical.  Alzheimer’s setting early? He isn’t huge on smoking but he really needs one right now. Louis shrugs absent-mindedly and decides to order pizza with extra meat and extra cheese. He needs comfort now and he’ll get it in the form of food.  

Louis’ life is quite simple. He works as an assistant for a book editor in a top publishing firm. He works there right from morning till evening, enjoying every second of it because he had always wanted to end up in a world where books mattered and he had fallen exactly where he wanted.  

He has a boyfriend, sort of but having one is an accomplishment on its own so he’s content. He isn’t seeing much of him anyway. Having one for namesake is better than having no one for real. His logic is fucked but his insecurities had fucked with his head for a little too long to kick him some sense. Being born in a big litter of family, his parents showed him little attention and his physical characteristics didn’t help much during his schooling when he was bullied for being girlish-figured boy and a butt-fucker. Well he isn’t exactly a butt-fucker but the one who got fucked.

He currently has two best friends, namely Niall and Liam. He believes he has the world’s most awesome friends.  Niall’s a nurse and Liam works as a security guard in a data storing facility.

Louis also has two work colleagues that he’d go out with sometime. The rest of the time, he buries himself beneath blankets with a book and hot tea (Yorkshire, mind you). Or else he’d bring home extra work that his editor gives him and continues to proofread them well into the night and suggests ideas to authors. He doesn’t mind the extra work. He likes helping out the authors and he loves when they take his advice. He hopes that one day, he’ll too become a good editor, not just good but a brilliant one.

Out of all the genres, Louis loves mysteries. The tea often growing cold when he loses himself in the suspense of a mystery plot. Louis is captivated by the thrill and the risk of death lurking in the character’s life. He loves murderers, the stalkers and the unsuspecting victim. Pity, his life is mundane compared to the ones he reads in his books. Too mundane...Louis sighs. He doesn’t like the direction in which he’s starting to think.

He picks his book up and frowns when he sees a dog-eared page in the first quarter of his book. He sighs and smooths it down. Stupid Liam, always trying to piss him off. Books must be kept pristine.  

* * *

 

Harry’s schedule is quite tight and he likes it that way. He didn’t like too much free time hanging in between. He wants every minute to be fulfilled to its highest potential, of course that ideal flew through the window when it concerns Louis. Harry works at a corporate office protecting their million dollar accounts from other possible vicious hackers. He likes his job to put it mildly and he revels in the fact that he’s an IT genius. But every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, he makes sure he leaves early from his office so that he could spend time with his Louis.

Harry isn’t sure at what point he had considered calling Louis his, he wonders if it had been the first time he’d seen him like a wet pissed off cat. Harry smiles at the memory before packing his stuff to leave.

“Going to leave early again eh Harry?” Cinda asks while she’s drinking coffee, standing in the middle of the room like a dolt.

Harry nods reluctantly. This isn’t her fucking business.  Why can’t people mind their own business? Is it really difficult?

“Got a girlfriend eh Harry?” Steve, the guy who sits next to him talks. The guy who didn’t understand what fuck off meant when he tried to make conversation on his first day.

Harry leaves silently, ignoring his ‘colleagues’. He can hear them snicker. He even hears Steve call him a psycho. He can fucking hear him, that _bastard_. Harry’s hands tighten against the straps of his backpack. He isn’t a psycho. No he isn’t.

It looks like the day is beginning to go from bad to worse. Harry camps out from five in the evening till two in the morning. Louis hasn’t come home yet and it’s starting to piss him off. Harry concludes that he might’ve gone out with his fucking, loser asshole boyfriend. Harry remembers how once he had heard them having sex and the memory alone makes him feel like his pulse racing. He remembers cutting himself that night and he bled till the pain had left his body.

Harry is beginning to think about leaving when Louis’ front door slams open. Harry slides underneath the bed quickly and decides to leave once Louis falls asleep. He’d watch him for some time of course.  His assumptions were right on spot when he hears not one but two voices.

“You’re a right fucking slut Louis, you know that?”  He hears the boyfriend yell. Harry’s fists clench. 

“Fuck you! I didn’t do anything! Jesus! Why don’t you believe me?”  He hears Louis yell back, his voice cracks at the end.

“You were humping that bastard and I swear to god, if I hadn’t come a minute earlier you would’ve sucked his cock then and there right on the fucking dance floor!”

“I wasn’t humping him! Ask Niall, he was right there”

“Ask someone who’s biased, that’s smart coming from someone who reads books all day” He sniggers.

Louis huffs in annoyance.

“Just tell me Louis, how many men have you already fucked, or my bad, I meant got fucked.”

“What’s fucking wrong with you?” Louis yells back.

“Oh come on now Louis. Tell me....oh oh that freak next door. I bet you fucked him right?”

Harry’s ears perk up at the mention of him.

“Just because I like him doesn’t mean I’d let him fuck me” He can hear the anger rumble low in Louis’ voice.

Harry’s heart flutters _hard_. Louis likes him? Even if that ‘like’, meant in the basest sense of platonic friendship only, Harry feels like he could touch the sky. He feels like a bird spreading its wings and soaring through clouds.

“Come on Louis tell me the truth...” He slurs in the end. Harry rolls his eyes. Stupid fucking bastard. If he could get his hands on his neck, he’d strangle him even after his last breath passes.

Louis bangs the door so fucking hard. Harry flinches and squeezes his ears in response.

That night, Harry listens to Louis cry for the first time.

Harry wants to hug him and hide him in his chest. He wants to kiss him all over and tell him that he is worth every diamond ever mined in history and more. Harry wipes a stray tear from his own cheek. He absolutely cannot bear it when his beautiful Louis cries like that. He feels his own stomach churn with painful sorrow. His lovely baby.  His lovely poor baby. Louis doesn’t deserve an asshole like that.

After Harry is sure that Louis had fallen asleep, judging from the lack of sounds and evened out breathing. He crawls out from underneath the bed, careful not to his head. The minute his eyes fall on the curled up mass on the bed, Harry takes a short intake of breath. His heart breaks into two when he sees his disheveled beauty sleeping fitfully, the tip of his thumb impeached between his lips as he sucks gently. He’s still wearing his shirt and jeans and Harry pulls the duvet to cover him up.

His eyes suddenly focus on a bottle of sleeping pills. He knows because Harry uses it too. They are pretty strong. Harry sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He knows Louis would be out like a bulb till noon the next day. This particular knowledge makes his head run rampant with ideas. Sick, perverted ideas that should’ve been locked up tight away from human acknowledgement.

Harry does the most dangerous thing he has wanted to do from the beginning of time. He flips over the duvet and slips behind Louis, encasing him in his world of warmth. Harry shivers from the sudden contact. He feels his brain temporarily frizzle. He has Louis in his arms. In his arms. He holds him tight against his chest. His dear, _dear_ little Louis. Harry noses against his neck. Harry feels exuberantly alive. He never understands what that phrase has meant in songs but right now, right now he does. He holds Louis tighter afraid that he might disappear like a wisp of cloud if he didn’t hold tight enough. He never wants to leave him. He considers drugging Louis every night and wrapping his body in his. He’d like that though. He’d like that a lot.

God, he only has ever dreamed of touching Louis and now here he is, against his body smothering him with his warmth. He feels intoxicated with a strange sense of euphoria that only addicts of the most severe narcotics could feel. Harry feels the strength of an army of soldiers and so, so high.

Harry wonders briefly if this is some sort of sick dream. He had plenty of those lately. He inhales harder. He wants to get drunk on Louis. He wants to chain him and keep him in his apartment. He’ll never let another man or woman look at him. Harry presses his lips against the back of Louis’ neck. He cherishes that sensation. He memorizes the way Louis’ soft skin feels against his lips. How long has he been waiting to do that?

He presses the flat of his tongue and licks up from his clavicle down to tip of his ear. Harry’s brain feels muddled and he feels, he wants more, more, more.  He’s becoming obscenely greedy. Dirty, sick thoughts cloud his head filling him up with an intensified dreadful need. Need to touch, feel and fuck...

Louis moans and shuffles slightly clearly uncomfortable in the tight embrace he’s being encased in but Harry doesn’t let him move, not even an inch. They’re both getting hotter but Harry doesn’t care. Sweat forms over his brow and his breathing becomes shallow, coming out in short bursts.   

Harry begins to get hard. No surprise there. He is surprised however that he hasn’t shot a load yet. Harry has been eternally hard since the first he’s seen Louis. Harry is patient however. He wants to prolong the prickling, insatiable desire he’s feeling. He never wants this night to end. He picks Louis’ hand and stares it in wonder. He places his own against it and marvels the difference between the two. He tries to entangle Louis’ fingers with his own.

“Why are you so beautiful Louis?”  He asks softly, his plump lips moving against Louis’ seashell ears. Louis stirs lightly in his sleep.

Harry doesn’t stop there. He slides his hands against along Louis’ sides till he gets to the bottom hem of his shirt. He contemplates for a second, his fist tightening over the thin shirt . He knows he’s crossing boundaries but the problem is that he can’t stop. He feels out of control, running purely on adrenaline and primal carnal desires. He pulls it upwards and tugs it impatiently. The bedroom light is still on and the expanse of Louis’ frail smooth chest and perky pink nipples triggers something deep in Harry. His eyes become shade darker and Harry really considers fucking him. Considers slipping in his dick and fucking him till he would find release that his body is begging him for. He then unbuttons Louis’ tight sprayed on jeans and pulls it down roughly.  

“Jesus Louis. Are you fucking trying to kill me?” He whispers to himself. Eyes glinting to the likes that of someone finding treasures of immeasurable value. Louis is wearing crimson coloured panties making his ass look seductive as fuck. Red lacy panties contrasting beautifully against his gorgeous curvaceous ass. The fabric stretches teasingly against his body making the plumpness of it obscenely bold. Harry has the sudden urge to bite him. His cock is hardening quickly to the point it was becoming painful.

“Fuck fuck fuck” He whispers hurriedly. There is a desperate tone in Harry’s voice, almost to the point where it sounds slightly crazed and unstable. His need was palpable and frightening. He’s somewhat remaining control dissolves into oblivion. 

He quickly pulls his own cock out of its confines tugging it out of his constricting jeans.  Louis lies unconscious completely unaware, wearing nothing but his red panties and with his jeans down to his ankles. He looks exposed and so vulnerable with his body in the hands of a man he doesn’t know. Harry compares him to the likings of a blowup doll that is completely at his will and mercy and his cock becomes harder.

Harry discards the duvet and moves to sit on his knees and starts wanking hard. The dribbling precum acting as a lubricant for his hard dick. He fucks his fist with a ferocious need and urgency like no other. He makes quick grunting sounds with each twist and rub of his cock. Louis’ face was so close to his cock, just an inch more and he’d touch him with his hard leaking cock. Harry can’t stop himself, his mind fully dysfunctional. He thinks about Louis’ ass, his fit curvy body and his silently open lips. He leans towards Louis and he rubs the head of his hard cock against Louis’ softer cheek, smearing precum all over his high formed cheekbones. He lets out deep inhumane groan growling in his chest when he trails it over Louis’ thin bow lips and sighs blissfully when they part open, unaware. Louis with his thumb-sucking habit, quickly begins to suck Harry’s the bulbous head of his cock gently.

Harry loses control fast and shoots his load all over Louis’ blissed out face and some even slips between his lips. Dewdrops of cum linger on his long eyelashes making him look like a dirty angel.

“Shit” Harry finally exclaims coming back to his senses and hitting the ground hard.  What the fuck did he just do?  His chest continues to heave from exertion and he bites his upper lip in sudden flood of guilt but it doesn’t last long. He wishes he could do it again.

Harry quickly puts his dick back into his pants. He opens the windows briefly because the temperature inside the room had rocketed. He knows he shouldn’t but it doesn’t stop him. It never has. He pulls out his phone and takes a couple of pictures with it. He then walks around the bed and takes more pictures of Louis’ panty laden ass. He even takes one while he squeezes one cheek in his hand. He then grabs a tissue from the living room and cleans Louis’ face from his cum. He wipes gently and lovingly and puts the used tissues in the back of his jeans. After shutting the window, he sleeps beside him, this time he lies opposite to Louis. He watches him till the clock ticks slowly right down to half past five. Louis is ethereal, Harry concludes and he is only a hapless victim of his beauty. Harry quickly kisses Louis’ perky button nose and walks out of his apartment.  He falls harder than before.

* * *

 

Louis groans and stretches his sinewy body. He’s all cozied up in his bed and he doesn’t want to fully wake up but he frowns when the clock signifies twelve. He grimaces from the weird taste in his mouth.  Slowly and then everything hits him like a truck. The club, the fight with his asshole boyfriend, coming home, crying and and...He looks sideways to check out his pill bottle. He’d taken sleeping pills. It has been a long time since he needed use one. He remembers everything now, sort of. His frown becomes deeper, he doesn’t remember stripping down to his underwear but here he was half naked. Louis brows fuse in confusion. He remembers taking the pill and hitting the bed like a sack of potatoes.

Had his boyfriend come back again? No, no he couldn’t. He didn’t have a key. It doesn’t make sense for Niall to have come. The only plausible reason he could come up with is that he might have stripped on his own and it made much more sense. Louis shrugs. His memory is becoming worse day by day. His phone rings and cuts Louis’ thoughts abrupt.

“Louis!”

Louis cringes. “Niall, don’t shout”

“How are you? I mean, you weren’t exactly the happiest when you left”

Louis sighs. He doesn’t want to talk about it. Not when he just woke up.

“I don’t want talk about it” He replies rudely.

“I don’t understand why you’re with that asshole but...”

“But what?”

“You _were_ kind of dancing close to that guy. I personally thought you were finally doing the right thing”

Louis feels himself turn red. He pushes his face against pillow. “I just...I just...”

He just wanted to feel wanted for once. Is that such a crime? Maybe he has crossed the limits for someone who is in a committed relationship, but Louis isn’t so sure how long he can continue to pretend that everything is fine between them.

“It’s okay Lou.”

Niall always understands.

“Did you by any chance come to the apartment last night?” Louis asks.

“No, why?”

“Nothing don’t worry”

Niall quickly changes the topic and after another ten minutes of friendly banter Louis walks to bathroom. His face looks dead and his body was a different story altogether. Louis hates it but he doesn’t like going to gym either. He doesn’t want to brood over it. His life is shit as it is. He brushes his teeth while staring at his sullen lifeless face and something catches his eye.

There’s something in his hair. Almost powdery and white – almost crust like. Louis grimaces. What the hell is that? Louis gets into the shower right away and washes his hair. Is that dandruff or what? Maybe it’s something he’d gotten while he was sitting in the cab or something in the club. Maybe, yeah.

He finishes getting dressed in comfortable sweats and shirt and just when he pays attention to his stomach rumbling hard, he hears someone knock. He opens the door and his eyes widen little when he sees Harry standing on the other side of the door. His cheeks rosy red and in his hands are bowls of sort. He is wearing a loose white tshirt and sweats with his usual disheveled long hair that is most parts slightly greasy.  

“Hi” Louis smiles happily.

“H-Hi” Harry replies unsure.

Louis could be wrong but Harry appears to be even more shy this time. His cheeks were a permanent deep rouge and his hands were shaking slightly. He makes eye contact with the handle of his door. He looks...guilty.  

“I-I baked some extra chicken lasagna and some cookies I thought maybe you’d like to taste some. Y-You don’t have to eat or anything. I mean, I thought you- you might want some especially after last night – I mean”

Louis watches him with endearment until the last sentence. What?

“Last night?” He asks confused.

“Uh-oh...uh” Harry is panicking. Why is he panicking? He looks ready to drop the utensils.

Louis quickly makes the only logical connection possible. “You heard us fighting. I’m so sorry” Louis replies for him.

Louis watches Harry relax and he nods silently, eyes pointing downwards.

“Thank you so much Harry. I really appreciate you taking the time to cook for me” Louis thanks him, his voice reverent and filled with gratitude. Louis always had a soft spot for his easily-spooked out neighbor and now it makes his heart melt a little.

“You want to come inside?” Louis asks him opening the door wider.

Louis watches Harry’s cheeks become darker, if that’s even possible and it makes his stomach feel strange, almost like he has swallowed the wings of birds and they flapped wildly inside.

“Would you want to eat with me? Unless you already have and that’s fine”  

Harry thinks for some time before nodding, his dimples popping when he finally smiles. Louis doesn’t understand why Harry isn’t already married.

Louis sets up the table while Harry stands in the living room, awkwardly.  Louis decides that Harry being awkward is quickly becoming his favourite thing to see. He twitches and fiddles with his hands and Louis wants to laugh and hug him at the same time. Despite his gigantic frame, Harry always has an appeal of wanting to look humble and because of that Louis has never felt intimidated by his stature. He adores that about him.

They settle down around the small dining table, stealing glances at each other as they get their utensils ready for eating.

“Mm, this tastes so good Harry. Thank you”  It really does and for once Louis doesn’t have to lie about how good their cooking is.

Harry beams under his compliments and Louis has a sudden urge to do something. Like maybe pat him on his head full of curls.

Harry doesn’t say much during lunch while Louis goes on and on about this new book his boss would be publishing under his suggestion and much more about the plot. After ten minutes of talking, Louis realizes how fucking idiotic he must have sounded. He must have been boring Harry out of his mind. He understands why he never stood a chance at dating.  

“I’m sorry, I tend to talk too much. It’s a bad habit”

Harry shakes his head, his hair flying everywhere and replies, all sudden and serious in composure. “No, I like listening to you” His emerald eyes dead straight and set on him for the first time. He looks almost offended that Louis would think that Harry would ever find him boring.

And when Louis smiles in response, along with his crooked teeth and all, he realizes that it has been a long time since he smiled so genuinely.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Even after the lunch, Harry feels like his cheeks burn for the rest of the evening. He can’t stop imagining Louis with his cock against his lips especially while he talked, moving his lips entrancingly. When Louis smiles or laughs occasionally, Harry would soar so high in the sky it’d almost feel like he was back in his teens shooting up cocaine into his body.

Harry has never wanted someone so badly. It’s killing him inside to deny himself the pleasure that he could have with Louis.

Friday nights aren’t enough. Listening to him from underneath the bed isn’t enough. Peering through the bathroom door isn’t cutting it. He obviously couldn’t drug Louis every day. He couldn’t risk his boy’s health for his greed; at least he isn’t that malicious.

Harry already wanks twice to the pictures that he has taken last night and he wants more. His obsession has extended to the point of insanity and Harry loves it. He craves it.

One week later, Harry is finally ready with his gear on the night he knew Louis would be gone for his date or something idiotic as such. Harry bugs and installs one camera in Louis’ bedroom and another one in the living room. He wants to watch Louis whenever he wanted and not just when he sneaks into his house.  

He wonders why he couldn’t be someone that Louis would like. Someone who’s normal. Someone who Louis would find attractive but luck finds that he is nothing but a boring, social outcast that no one will want other than his mother. She’s the only one who loved him while the rest of the world had always been repulsed by him. He never even had a proper friend in his life that wasn’t either a dog or a cat. Harry grew up to hate people around him and the society that he was brought up in. He suddenly feels an immense sense of sadness, something that he hadn’t felt since his teenage years and he had beaten up his bullies with the blunt end of the crow bar for making him feel different and useless. He didn’t regret making them disabled for life though.

All these destructive thoughts are penetrating him like stab wounds and he has the sudden inclination to tear apart his skin and puncture his heart with his nails.

* * *

 

Harry unties his tie, pulling it harshly. Today has been stressful. The hacker Harry is dealing with is unbelievably complicated and for the first time Harry has felt challenged. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. At the end of the day, his boss has given him an early bonus to which Harry croaked a thank you and donated it to a charity the next minute he left. He has enough money already despite not driving a Cadillac.

Harry turns on his laptop and hopes that Louis is at home. He missed his blue-eyed wonder today. He plugs in his ear phones and gets ready. Louis is reading a book in the living room. He is wearing one of those gigantic warm sweaters and was wearing thigh highs. He looked too damn cute.  

Instead of watching the news or a tv show, Harry opts to eat his dinner while he watches Louis read his book as he twists and turns on his couch. Harry can name all the positions. He firsts starts in the sitting position, which then changes to Louis reading flat on his tummy with his feet kicking in the air. And the next one is Harry’s favourite where he twists himself upside down, with his head in the air and feet against the cushions. Harry stops eating for a few minutes, mesmerized by Louis’ legs sticking high in the air and sweater bunching up against his hips. He laughs when Louis slowly slides of the couch and onto the floor.

Harry smiles with overwhelming fondness when Louis starts to chew on his nails in anticipation or nervousness he isn’t sure which. “No, no, no, no” Louis cries and Harry finds it so endearing that he chucks his dinner aside and just watches. He makes sure he saves this part. He also makes sure that he reads whatever book Louis is reading.

By the end of two weeks, Harry fills two folders full of videos of Louis. There are columns of icons with the sideways triangle all beginning with the word ‘Louis’.

_Louis eating pizza_

_Louis laughing hysterically_

_Louis doing simple stretches (_ which was marked under his favourites)

_Louis singing_

_Louis’ little dance_

_Louis sleeping_

And his most favourite recent video was Louis jerking off his cock. He watches Louis watch porn in concentration, his tongue sticking out and moistening his upper lip. His legs spread wide and his hand on his cute cock jerking off in utmost fury. Harry has wanked along with it and it frankly has been one of the best orgasms in a long time.

Harry is getting addicted. It’s becoming severely unhealthy. He has even stopped shaving for the past two weeks and a fur-like beard is growing on his jaw.  The only thing Harry has been doing is watching and wanking to Louis on screen. Harry isn’t sure when’s the last time he even looked at himself in the mirror or had a decent meal. He feels his body becoming weaker, lethargic and sick. Louis isn’t just taking over his mind, it was taking over his body. Harry feels like he’s losing himself akin to a drug addict. He’s morphing into someone he doesn’t know.  Louis has changed him permanently for good. He’s running in his veins cold and hot, devastating his mind. If Louis were to disappear, Harry isn’t sure he’ll want to continue to live.

* * *

 

Louis grins wide. He had just walked out of the boss’ cabin with some very good news.

He’s promoted. He’s bloody promoted! Louis is one of the youngest editors in the company that it employed. Louis can’t believe he’d ever be one of the top five, now top six editors. This news needs some serious celebrating.

He scrolls through his phone and past his boyfriend’s number and down first to Niall and then to Liam and then his mother, his sisters and then finally texts his boyfriend about how he was getting promoted to which he doesn’t get an instantaneous reply.

Louis decides that a party is a must and he’d have one this Saturday. Louis contemplates on inviting Harry, he knows his boyfriend will probably blow his top off. He knows he already likes calling Harry unstable and that he really was a serial killer in guise and such but it is his party and he’ll invite whoever he wants to. Even if it’s a murderer.  

Louis knocks on his neighbor’s door, apprehensively at first and then louder and firm when no one opens the door. Just when Louis decides to give up, the door creaks upon and Harry looks at him through the crack.

“Hi Harry” Louis smiles and waves.

Louis’ expression contorts into confusion when Harry appears to be panicking which seems to be the normal response these days. Harry quickly shuts the door and a few seconds later, opens it once more.

“Sorry, I-I- just woke up” Harry tells him. Somehow that sounds like a lie but Louis accepts it.

“That’s okay. I hope I hadn’t disturbed your sleep” Louis replies slowly observing him. Harry looks like a bear, wild grizzly bear. He has an obnoxious beard, the length dropping just below his chin and his curly hair is unruly and long like it hadn’t been brushed for days on end. He looks akin to a homeless person he surmises finally. His eyes have bags underneath and he looks like shit.

“No you haven’t” Harry says, scratching his beard. Louis wonders if he moves any closer, he might smell the dried up sweat off him. He can already feel the wisp of pungency threatening to invade his nostrils.

“I-um, I got promoted. So woo” Louis tells him, punching the air cutely. He loses his excitement when Harry coughs in response and responds weakly. “Congrats Louis, no one deserves it more than you.” He tells him sincerely.

Louis blushes lightly. Harry has always been so sweet to him. Louis notices how Harry leans almost all his weight against the door.

“You okay? You don’t look so well”   

Harry chuckles darkly. “I’m fine Louis” He answers with a gruff voice. Louis hates how he thinks about how he likes his name rolling of Harry’s lips in a time like this but the thought fleets by uncontrolled.

“Are you sure? You don’t...” Louis becomes concerned.

“I’m fi...” Harry stops midway when Louis touches his forehead with his palm. He shivers in response to Louis’ touch or otherwise he doesn’t know.

“Harry, you’re burning up. Jesus, did you go to the doctor?” Louis asks concerned now.

“It’s just a fever Louis. It’ll go away. Its fine” Harry replies, a bit more exasperatedly now. He looks like he’s about to faint.

“How long have you been feeling this way?”

Harry looks away briefly. He almost looks embarrassed. But why though?

Harry sighs. “Um five? I don’t know.” He says unsure but Louis has a feeling that he does know.

“Come on then Harry. I won’t take no for an answer. We’ll get a check-up done and we can meet Niall too”

Harry looks stunned like this is the first time someone had offered to go the hospital with him. If Louis isn’t worried before, he really worries now.

“I-I’m not dressed” He retaliates weakly. 

“It doesn’t matter. Come on. I’ll drive” Louis persists. He takes hold of Harry’s wrist, worries briefly that his hand doesn’t encircle his wrist completely. He pulls him out and Harry follows meekly with absolutely no resistance.

Louis doesn’t care that he’s being too forward. He knows that Harry doesn’t have many people coming around to his house but everyone needs a friend at times like these. Everyone needs someone to take care of them when they’re sick. Harry is human just like the rest of them even if he didn’t behave like one most of the time.  

Harry sniffles behind and when he continues to walk halfway he nearly falls down.

“Harry...” Louis panics and puts his arms under Harry’s so he could lean on him if he wanted.

Harry looks at him strangely almost like...Louis shakes his internally.  That’s ridiculous.

“I’m fine Louis” He retorts but doesn’t object to Louis helping.

Louis shoves him into the car and once Harry buckles up, he takes him to the nearest general practitioner. During the drive Harry says two words. “Thank you” and Louis pats him on the thigh twice in response.

An hour later, Harry’s sedated with antipyretics. He had taken a blood test and that was that.  Most probably a viral fever of sorts. The doctor tells him to eat properly and take plenty of rest. Usual crap. He introduces Harry to Niall which doesn’t exactly go superbly well.

Louis helps him back into his apartment. The only time Louis had ever been to Harry’s apartment is when his water heater had been broken. It was decent inside, a little stuffy like his apartment has never seen the daylight. The living room is bare with an outdated television set. The couch looks like it has been dragged from the dump. There is one painting and it’s red like blood with a woman lying in it.

When Louis walks him towards his bedroom, Harry adamantly refuses to go in. Louis finds that strange but he doesn’t question it. Harry wants him to leave him on the couch. Louis wonders what was inside his room that he didn’t his neighbor to see. Maybe he had embarrassing posters?

Louis guides him to the hard couch and Harry mutters a soft thank you with the usual deep emotional eye contact Harry always gives him and immediately falls asleep. Louis plops on the couch next to Harry’s rather large feet and looks at him fondly. He looks so tired, face sullen and sad like he’d gone through countless emotional traumas. He wishes he knew Harry more. What is he really like when all his walls are down? What kind of childhood did he have? Did he have boyfriends or girlfriends? Did he ever have his heart broken? Did he ever kill someone? Louis smirks at his last thought.

 Harry has always been shy somewhat and he always looked uncomfortable around him to even prolong and probe into such conversations. Louis sighs inwardly and his eyes suddenly fall on a book on the coffee table. Louis’s eyes widen. Harry is reading the same book as he is? Louis feels the corners of his lips twitch, they both had more in common than he had previously thought.

Louis decides to cook something for Harry. He wanders into the kitchen and opens the fridge and is shocked to see that there’s nothing inside except a few beer cans and pizza from last night. Louis sighs and opens other cupboards. He grins when he sees that Harry drinks Yorkshire tea too. Oh and apparently the same brand of cigarettes that he finds on the kitchen counter. He peruses a bit more and he finds that Harry eats the same flavor of chips he usually eats and same cereal too. He opens the freezer and no surprise, inside were boxes of ice-creams that he usually loved.

He raises his eyebrow when he finds a shelf full of empty coke cans in a line and empty chocolate wrappers of eclairs which reminds him of the fact that he usually has the habit of popping one in his mouth. He usually hates it when people make fun of him for being a kid but...he didn’t know Harry liked them too and even if he did why didn’t Harry throw these wrappers into the bin?

“What are you doing here?” A hoarse voice whispers in his ear.

Louis gasps sharply in surprise and shuts the cupboard harshly making a loud thud sound.  

“Harry – I-uh”

Harry looks cross for some strange reason. He’s only trying to help him for crying out loud. Well that and he also is sort of investigating him.

“I was going to cook something, some chicken soup but there isn’t much in here”

Harry hums in agreement. “I had been busy this week. I’ll order it. It’s not much work”

“Oh?” Louis dumbly replies but he feels trapped against the counter and Harry’s scorching green pierces into his own like daggers.

“I’m sorry. I think I’ve intruded enough privacy of yours for one day. I’ll go now”

Harry’s scowl disappears instantly and it goes back to looking guilty and sorry.  

“I’m sorry Louis. I really am. I-I don’t know how to talk to people. You’ve done so much. It’s just...it’s just that I’m not used to people in my apartment”

“It’s so okay Harry. I understand”

“I better get going anyway”

“Sorry Louis” He apologizes once more.

* * *

 

 

Harry walks into the noisy apartment. Louis had invited him to his promotion party. People are streaming in like ants and there is a steady buzz of chatter in the atmosphere.  Harry doesn’t like parties, in fact he detests them with a passion. The last one he had been to was one when he was in university when his roommate had forced him to go and then Harry had pissed on him while he was out cold on his bed. That had been the end of their friendship and Harry had never been happier. Harry really does try to be normal with Louis, to some extent anyway.

There is nothing more superficial than a party he supposes. The fact that one has to have uninhibited senses in order to enjoy a party sums it up. He tries to not touch anyone because it frankly irritates him. He finds the obnoxious laughter from men and giggles from women equally ear-wrecking. He wants to go home. He doesn’t understand how and why people enjoy such establishments.

“Harry! Harry! Over here!”

Harry turns around to find Louis waving frantically at him. His frown disappears momentarily when he sees his love. His beautiful lovely love in tight black jeans and white button up. He somehow seems to sparkle, his eyes glinting mischievously. His lips are peach pink and Harry follows the tip of his tongue coming out to moisten them. Harry has never seen something so beautiful.

“Have a drink Harry” Louis offers, pouring more alcohol into his own cup.

Harry smiles and takes the drink from Louis but doesn’t drink. He wants to be completely in his senses while he’s with Louis. Harry observes that Louis is already intoxicated. He laughs too much and his body sways wildly and Harry wants to hold onto his hips and steady him. He spots Louis’ other two friends he calls his ‘best friends’ who are talking to group of girls laughing and flirting with them.  Harry wonders where Louis’ fucking boyfriend is.

“Want to dance?” Louis asks and suddenly Harry feels the breath kicking out from him in one huge wave.  Louis has already invaded his personal space and all of a sudden Harry finds it difficult to breathe.

Harry hesitates, he never danced much in his life before. He doesn’t know how to and he probably will make an utter fool out of himself but Louis looks up at him from underneath his long pretty lashes, blue eyes looking at him questioningly and he doesn’t have the heart to say no. Harry is so fucked, so _so_ fucked. He nods absent-mindedly and lets Louis guide him into the mass of moving bodies.  

 “Come on Harry, loosen up” Louis grins. Harry looks away because the intensity in Louis’ eyes is making his lungs constrict with pain. His chest is aching with need like no other. His stomach feels like it’s in hundred different knots. Louis links both his hands around Harry’s neck and jumps around to the beat of the music beat.

Louis gives him a lopsided grin. His eyes look glazed over and they keep darting to his lips and his eyes.  

“You’re cute Harry” He says suddenly.

Harry blushes furiously. Compliments were rare for Harry, the one time he did is when he had sex with a prostitute and she called him cute while she bounced on his dick. He never believed her since he had been paying her.

“Y-y-you too Louis” He replies, his hands gripping tightly over Louis’ plush love handles.   

Louis grins back. “Yeah?” He laughs while he throws his head back exposing his tanned neck and Harry has a sudden desire to lick along the length of his neck. Louis pushes back a strand of hair behind his ear. “I like your hair, curly” He says pulling his bun apart until it flows like a curtain all over.

They dance, well Louis does for a while, moving closer and closer until their chests are barely touching. Harry is this close to telling him that he loves him. It’s on the tip of his tongue. He wants to say it but he’s scared too.

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

Suddenly Louis is yanked apart from him. Harry still feels disheveled from the onslaught of his feelings he just had that he doesn’t realize that Louis is under attack from his boyfriend.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He asks Louis.

“Fuck you” Louis slurs and falls over him and his boyfriend steadies him against his shoulder. He shoots daggers at Harry and shields Louis from him like he’s some contagious disease.

Harry stands motionless, his jaw clenching having a silent war with the boyfriend. Harry watches him kiss Louis possessively, claiming him with brutal kiss. With lips and tongues clashing, Harry can even hear the smacking sounds despite the high level of noise.

Harry looks away but he can’t move. He feels useless. He’s fighting a losing battle.

The boyfriend sneers at him “You touch him once more, I’ll kick your fucking buck teeth back into your fucking throat. Now get the fuck out”

Harry stiffens at the threat, anger bubbling in his blood.

“Fucking creep” He utters under his breath before he drags Louis onto the couch. He makes him drink water and then drags him upstairs again.

Harry’s rage is starting to unwind at a speed that frightens him. He clenches his teeth. He walks quickly out of the apartment fists clenching and veins popping out of his forehead and neck. He tries to breathe in deeply but it only results in hot fumes. Once he’s inside, everything unravels like tightly coiled spring letting loose abruptly.

The first thing he does is throwing his phone hard against the wall until he hears a satisfying crack. He dismantles his couch and upturns his glass coffee table and it breaks into two. He refrains from entering his bedroom because that’s very his precious love resides and he doesn’t want to ruin it despite the anger dissipating from him in heavy waves.

He breaks the tall lamp standing next to the couch into three pieces by smashing it against his wall. The bulb breaks with a high cackle resembling the sound of Harry’s distorted heart. He walks into the kitchen and pulls out the knife he uses to butcher the chicken. He slashes it against his pale wrist and watches it bleed crimson. He revels in the satisfaction it brings. He smashes the porcelain and watches them scatter into a million pieces. He bangs his head into the wall next to the sink until he feels dizzy and his head swells while he swears to kill the bastard. He destroys most of his apartment and finally two hours later, he finds himself relaxing and his breathing reaching a normal peak.  

Harry looks around his apartment and cries internally. It’s a horrid mess. This is worse than last year’s tantrum when his mother had died.

Harry slides against the fridge and soon faints and collapses into a heap on the shattered plates, pieces of porcelain digging into his skin and breaking his skin apart.  

* * *

 

It’s been a week since his party and a week since he had properly talked to his asshole boyfriend. He doesn’t even remember but apparently he had been flirting with Harry. Louis rolls his eyes mentally and even if he did, he didn’t think Harry’s the sort of person to get it or to even respond to it.

Louis chews on the end of the tip of the highlighter from where he’s highlighting parts where he needs the author to change words or rewrite sentences. Being an editor definitely meant extra work. A lot more but Louis loves it.

He wonders if he should do anything about their no talking status between him and his boyfriend. After another hour of internal struggle he calls him reluctantly. 

“Hey” Louis greets nervously.

“Hey” His boyfriend responds with apathy.

“So, I was thinking, dinner this Friday my place?” Louis asks, chewing on the tip of his highlighter until a crack appears in the plastic.

There’s silence for some time before he responds at his leisure. “Sure. Do you want me to get anything?”

“A bottle of wine would be nice and maybe...um” Louis hesitates because he’s embarrassed.

He had been having these thoughts about role playing for some time. For a long time actually, but he suppresses it because even though it’s his boyfriend he finds it embarrassing talking about sex. His boyfriend has never initiated much and Louis is too shy to suggest they do something new in the bedroom. Louis thinks it’s time he expresses what he’s feeling inside in order to save this dying relationship. He knows most people around him would tell him to break up with someone like him but he’s been doing for this too long and frankly Louis can’t picture himself with anyone other than him.

“Yeah tell me” He sounds interested now. The shuffling noise finally dies down in the background.

“I was thinking...maybe we could um, you could um, you could tie me up. It’s just a suggestion, you don’t have to consider it” Louis quickly rambles feeling his cheeks heat up. Jesus, that’s torment in its purest form.

This time he hears an enthusiastic quick reply “Fuck yeah baby. I’m up for it.”

“Yeah?” Louis grins in relief.

“Of course. I’m sorry for the other day babe. I was only trying to protect you” He reasons.

“I know. I’m sorry too” Louis apologizes.

In seconds, the broken seams temporarily patch up.

Louis cuts before his boyfriend can say I love you because he isn’t so sure he can repeat it back without feeling like he’s lying. Louis however does look forward for the sex. Louis likes sex, a lot more than the average gay man which is saying something. He never usually feels like he’s satisfied with the amount he gets. Louis shakes his head; he should really stop complaining and be happy with what he has.  

It takes Harry seven whole days to put his apartment together again and it costs him three thousand dollars to repair and replace the things he has destroyed. Harry doesn’t feel an inch of regret. He wonders if that’s one those signs you needed to run to the doctor.

Harry is dreading Friday. He knows its Louis date that night. He hates watching Louis feel excited about this said date, he likes it when he’s complaining or swearing at the douche bag or better fighting with him. He doesn’t like the nervous blushing hellos or apologizing.

Harry doesn’t want to watch but something sinister and masochistic in him does want it anyway. He knows it will destroy him but needs to watch it.

 

Soon the evening arrives and Harry watches the boyfriend enter Louis’ apartment holding a bottle of champagne and a black bag. He doesn’t want to think about what’s inside the bag. He rubs at the barely healed wound on his wrist.

He can’t have Louis.

He can’t have Louis.

He can’t have Louis.

An hour through the date, Louis and that bastard begin to kiss. Their kiss deepens and Harry wants to rip his skin apart as he watches him touch Louis everywhere. Harry bangs the table hard when Louis exposes his neck to him, inviting him.

He feels betrayed, like Louis is cheating on him.

His shift changes to another screen when they transfer themselves to the bedroom.

Harry feels a ball of anguish in his chest building, growing larger slowly disabling his rational thoughts. He feels the same rage building in his chest. Shit shit, he just fixed his apartment a week ago.

Louis’ tiny wrists are being tied together and the boyfriend sheds the last of his clothes and leaves him completely naked and devastatingly vulnerable. It makes Harry’s heart yearn for him. The boyfriend then ties a black silk blindfold against Louis’ ice blue eyes and pushes him onto his hands and knees with his tied hands behind him. Louis’ is facing the wall while the boyfriend stood behind him.

The boyfriend is now undressing and Harry feels sweat form on his forehead in dreadful anticipation. He feels like he might go insane any second now and combust into flames. Any moment more of this, he’d die from several hemorrhagic clots in his brain.

This is tearing him apart, crushing and stabbing his chest a million times over and over. This is killing him in the literal sense, ensnaring his head in torture. He feels sick and he’d puke any moment now. Harry groans and he suddenly wants to destroy anything and everything in his way. When the boyfriend rubs his dick along Louis’ ass, something snaps inside of him and the beast unleashes- ferocious and wild.

Harry is out of his apartment in one quick moment. He really doesn’t know what he’s doing anymore. He only follows the blinding anger that is coursing through him like a flooded river. He uses Louis’ key to open his door and silently closes it behind him. His heart beating wild and his blood pumping heavily into his head. He feels his vision blurring for a second from all the rage. He pauses at the door step of the bedroom and listens to grunts and moans. He takes one deep breath and opens the door silently.

Both of them haven’t noticed him yet. Harry quietly but rapidly with the stealth of a cat, walks behind the bastard of a boyfriend and wraps one arm around his mouth tightly and the other around his chest and pulls him backward.

The boyfriend is stunned briefly, eyes widening like saucers and struggles in response fighting back like a caged viper. He struggles vehemently and violently thrashing about but Harry is bigger and bulkier than him and he handles him expertly for someone who is novice at looting people’s privacy. Two muffled sounds escape from the man but the music is too loud in the bedroom for Louis to become suspicious but he does call out babe once before becoming quiet who probably thinks this is a dominant testing a submissive’s patience. Looks like the role playing is working out in his favor too.

Harry pulls him out of the bedroom and without thinking much smashes his head against the nearest cement wall outside the room. It takes exactly three forceful bangs for the man to fall into a heap. Blood dribbles thinly from the site of injury and a swelling starts to grow. Harry drags him into the living room and lays him on the couch. Harry sighs in relief when the man is still breathing but part of him is also pissed that he hadn’t finished the job completely.

“Babe!” Louis calls from the room impatiently. Louis’ is obviously a novice at being a submissive if he couldn’t even wait six minutes.

“Babe how long?” Louis whines from the bedroom.

Harry blinks twice and wipes his sweaty palms against his sweats. He inhales quickly and walks into the bedroom housing the love of his life.

“Jesus” Harry breathes under his breath.  Louis’ body was taut with tension, his fat ass pointing high up into the air.

“Babe, babe please” Louis whines, this time his desperate tone evident. He’s impatience is growing and his body moves with agitation.

Harry walks closer and spreads his palm against Louis’ ass, testing the waters. He squeezes gently and sighing silently when he feels how pliant it is under his hands.

“You’re back. Where did you go?” He asks, his head facing forward and eyes blindfolded. How fortunate is he?

Harry slides his fingers along Louis’ crack and pushes his finger into the hole not wanting to respond to his question. He knows that if he responds Louis would immediately know it’s his neighbor touching him and not his boyfriend. He doesn’t want that kind of panic right now when Louis is spread out and desperate for sex. He doesn’t think much about the consequences. He wants Louis and he’ll have him now. Harry quickly undresses, letting his sweats and shirt drop onto the soft carpet. The thought that this might be wrong is so fleeting; it doesn’t even register as a proper thought in his head.

Harry drops reverent kisses right down from the nape of Louis’ neck and down to the curves of his wonderful ass. Does Louis know how beautiful he is? He places soft loving kisses all over the planes of his sinewy back and over every bump of his vertebral column. He takes his sweet, sweet time and finally sucks a love bite on Louis’ neck.

He turns Louis around from the hands and knees position to lying on his back and finds Louis panting softly, his chest heaving up and down. He pushes his tied hands above his head. He wonders if Louis would know the difference between him and his lover’s kiss and if he did would he panic? Harry makes a choice and he goes for it, the lips too tempting to resist and kisses him on his mouth. Planting his plump lips against the thinner ones, slanting his mouth and kissing him thoroughly.

Louis responds immediately to the kiss, too eagerly even. Even if Louis did find a difference, he isn’t saying anything.

“You feel different but better” He mumbles under his breath and Harry grins against Louis’ lips before sucking the bottom lip and biting it. He moans softly in response.

Harry spends the next twenty three minutes pepping kisses all over Louis’ chest and abdomen. He worships his body akin to a god with utmost reverence and devotion with kisses and tiny licks. He marks his entire body with blood red bites and paints him with his own saliva making him glint in moonlight. The entire time Louis’ body reacts and arches to every ministration and caress. His body starving for attention.

“Hurry up” Louis finally pants. “Please” He begs quietly.

Harry’s cock is so hard it’s starting to physically hurt from making his dick stand up for too long. He kitten licks Louis’ wet cock head and he arches off the bed in response. Harry wishes he could bottle Louis’ cum and taste him whenever he wants.

Louis writhes on the bed as Harry licks stripes along his hard cock. He then changes focus and bites the inner sides of Louis’ thick thighs. He continues to suck and bite his soft thighs. He wants to fuck his thighs too, but that’s for a different time. He lifts his thighs and places it on his shoulders to have easier access to his hole.

Harry then sets on eating on Louis’ ass like it’s his last day on Earth. Louis continually moans quite loudly in fact and sometimes even moans his boyfriend’s name to which Harry decides to punish him by biting the thin flesh around his hole and squeezing the flesh of his ass hard. Louis screams in response with a high pitched ‘Fuck’.

Harry is almost lifting Louis’ body off the bed, his face deep in Louis’ ass.  Harry fucks his ass roughly with his tongue and all of a sudden Louis’ cums unexpectedly painting his abdomen and chest white. Harry is quickly pushing Louis back onto his hands and knees. He grabs Louis’ ass and squeezes hard once again. He never gets tired of it. He plays with it for a while before shoving his face back into his ass. His lips red, swollen and half his face wet from rimming him.

“I thought you didn’t like doing this” Louis gasps in between and moans partly. Harry smothers his face into the plush ass, almost suffocating himself. He gives one last lick along his crack before pulling out. He slaps Louis’ playfully and falls in love with how it moves. He bites into the curvaceous ass until his teeth marks become visible, the front two more prominent. He can’t help it. He’s in love with Louis’ ass. He playfully nips in other places and squeezes one last time.

“Obsessed with my ass today aren’t you?” Louis asks grinning, turning his head towards Harry even though he had blindfolds on.

Harry replies with particular hard hit that makes Louis grunt in response and he watches how Louis’ cock starts to fill again. He hits once and it turns to thrice and Louis’ ass turns a nice shade of red. Harry licks along the red handprints he made. Louis keens with every touch, his head hanging low.

He rubs his wet dick over Louis’ hole and his eyeballs turn upward in indescribable pleasure and he isn’t even in yet.  

“Fuck me” Louis pants pushing his ass against the bulbous head.

Harry humps him a few more times before gathering lube. He squeezes some onto his fingers and pushes it into his ass. Harry slowly fucks with one, then two and then three. He doesn’t want to hurt Louis.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me” Louis chants earnestly and its music to Harry’s ears.

Harry almost replies but shuts his mouth. He decides he’ll fuck him hard instead. He puts on a condom and applies lube on his dick and slowly inches his way into Louis’ tight sacred hole. It feels so incredibly good. Harry closes his eyes and struggles to not shoot his load and to not speak out in blinding pleasure. He grunts and moans are deep and long. He thinks this is what heaven would feel like. He pulls out and pushes in one deep thrust. 

“God, fuck – feels so good. I missed this” Louis moans.

Yes, yes it does. Harry thinks. The only thing running in his mind is fuck Louis, fuck Louis. Fuck him hard and well.

From then on, Harry fucks him hard and well that Louis truly forgets where he really is. Harry punishes with deep hard thrusts, rocking the bed forward. His hunger for Louis only intensifies ten fold after this. He wants him all for himself all the time. He wants to claim Louis for himself. Louis is his. He should’ve been from the beginning of time. He would take care of Louis like he needs to be taken care of.

Louis lets out this cute ‘uh’ ‘uh’ ‘uh’ as he gets the air fucked out of him. Louis, like the little slut he really is, bounces back against his dick with eagerness that surprises him. Harry touches Louis’ dick and rubs the sensitive head and in seconds Louis’ cumming twice in one night. Harry licks his cum-coated fingers and fucks him like a crazed animal in the last bouts of his climactic end. Harry groans and the sound that comes out of his mouth is so unnatural that Harry questions if it really is from him or not. He has to stop himself again for the third time that night to not tell him that he loves him. Loves him so much that he’d be willing to do anything, even kill for him.

When Harry pulls out, Louis’ body falls into a slump. Louis had blacked out and fallen asleep. Harry kisses him one last time on the mouth before cleaning him up. He then covers him with his duvet.

He leans closer and whispers “I love you”. Louis twitches in his slumber but he doesn’t move or respond.

Harry puts his clothes back on and gives one last longing look towards the sleeping beauty.

“I’m sorry” He whispers in the dead of night but he didn’t think he really was.

 

* * *

 

Louis wakes up and becomes confused when all he sees is black. He shakes his head and then tugs on the blindfold from his face. Sunlight streams right into his eyes and blinds him temporarily.

Louis sits up and his eyes widen when he feels his ass shoot up in pain. He had quite the fucking last night didn’t he? It’s almost like someone else took over his old boyfriend and replaced him with a more energetic, more reverent boyfriend. Maybe he has finally changed? Or maybe he’d taken Viagra?

Strange, his penis had seemed bigger too. Last night, he didn’t give it much thought except for the fact that he had loved it but now that he thinks about it...He knows it’s been a few weeks since they had proper sex but it definitely didn’t feel this big. He wonders where his boyfriend is. Had he left? He wouldn’t be surprised if he had. He’s still an asshole apparently.

He walks into the bathroom with great difficulty. Every muscle aches and screams. Louis is stunned when he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His body was littered with dozens of red marks.

“What the fuck?”

He turns and looks at his ass and his eyes bulge. It looked attacked. It even had a set of teeth marks. His thighs looked even more swollen. In total, he looked debauched. It’s so out of character for his boyfriend. He worries briefly.

Louis pulls on a pair of sweats and walks into the living room, palming his sore ass. Louis’ face contorts in confusion when he sees his boyfriend on his couch. What?

“um babe, what are you doing here?” He asks, lightly waking him up.

Louis then observes the red swelling on his head and then the dried blood on the cushion. Louis is shocked momentarily. Had he slipped somewhere and hit his head?

“Babe...” Louis calls him, more warily now.  

“Wake up, wake up” Louis shakes him.

“Babe!” Louis now shouts in panic.

Louis calls 911 and then his neighbor.

Harry watches the entire ordeal. The ambulance, Louis panicking and an unconscious boyfriend. Louis asks if he would accompany him to the hospital. He looks scared and Harry could never say no to Louis anyway. So he stays with him through the entire process. He holds his hand and lends his shoulder when Louis had needed to take a nap. Harry isn’t sure if he should be annoyed or kiss him for being worried for a douche bag.

His boyfriend, fortunately although that term being loosely applied is still alive. The doctors tell them that he’ll become conscious soon. Louis thanks him for his help and kisses him lightly on the cheek. Harry blushes intensely which is strange for someone who had already fucked him. He still silently gloats over the dark purple-red marks visible on his neck.

“You’re the best Harry. I appreciate your help so much. I promise I’ll make it up to you” He tells him and hugs him one last time before going to see the asshole. Harry doesn’t want to ever let go. Louis is made for wrapping his arms around him. The intensity to own Louis is become maddening now. It’s controlling his every thought, his every action. After that incredible fuck, he can’t stop thinking about him, about how well they fit together. They were made for each other. Maybe he should’ve killed the boyfriend.

Maybe he should’ve have... The regret brings black clouds over his head.

* * *

 

Louis walks into the room and the second he does. His boyfriend is yelling at him.

“Get the fuck out” He yells. His face is contorted into an ugly scowl. Louis shudders in response.

“What?” He asks confused and hurt. He hugs himself.

“Get the fuck out right now before I call the cops on your ass”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” He stands his ground now. He’s the one who helped him dammit.

The boyfriend laughs dryly. “You’re fucking kidding me right? Someone creeped up behind me and smashed my head against the wall in your bloody apartment and I know it’s one of your fucking lovers”

“What? But, but you-you um...” Louis blushes.

He walks closer to the boyfriend. “We had sex that night” He tells him nervously.

His boyfriend looks absolutely disgusted and Louis visibly flinches. “ _You_ had sex that night. I was on the couch with a fucking concussion and probable brain damage all because of your slutty ways”

Louis’ feels like his breathing had stopped. He feels sick. He feels trapped and sudden urge to scream out becomes rampant in his head.

“I-I- don’t understand.”  He repeats again. 

He feels all his fears had finally come true. He knew he felt it in his heart that there was something different the other night and for that notion to actually become true makes him sick to the bone. Someone had used him and he had no fucking clue. Louis starts to panic.  

Someone had fucking used him and he had no clue. This sentence repeats in his head, like a poisonous cobra seeping its venom into his body.

“Don’t act like you don’t know this shit. I know it’s one of your lovers Louis. Isn’t it? Answer me goddamit!”

Louis is shaking his head silently. His voice snatched and he walks back slowly. 

“It’s over Louis. What we have, it’s over.” His boyfriend finally concludes.

Louis no longer can hear anything. His head is muddled up, jumbled into one big pile of mess. The processing seemed to stop abrupt.

“Now get the fuck out and never see me again” He hisses before leaning back on his blue bed.  

Louis nearly runs out of the room, ashamed and feeling like a fool. His eyes are starting to water. He spots Harry in the waiting Lounge and the dam begins to break.

“Louis! Louis what’s wrong? What’s wrong?” Harry asks and quickly envelops him in his embrace.

The second he becomes surrounded by warmth Louis breaks down and cries hysterically. His sobs wreck havoc within his body. “Harry, take me home please” He tries to say in between heart-breaking wailing.

“Whatever you want Lou”

Louis feels his heart warm up with the nickname. He snuggles deeper into his embrace and holds onto his shirt inside little balls of his fist. Louis has never felt happier that Harry is bigger than him.

Harry holds his hand and shields him from everyone else. Not allowing anyone to even look at him and shooting daggers at people who looked curious. He drives them back to their block and once they’re both back in Louis apartment, Harry puts him to bed.

“Don’t go Harry please” Louis asks, his voice so terribly small and Harry immediately acquiesces.

“Of course Louis” Harry responds with his slow drawl.

Louis feels desolate inside, completely empty. He feels exposed. He feels used. He’s disgusted with himself. His boyfriend is right. He’s good for nothing. It’s all his damn fucking fault, he should’ve stopped when he felt there was something different about the kiss but he had continued like a fucking wanton slut he really was inside.

Harry takes his shoes off and sleeps on the other side of the bed. Not touching though.

“Is everything okay Lou?” He asks.

Louis wipes his eyes and turns to face Harry. He moves to hide his face in Harry’s chest. “No, nothing’s okay”

Louis continues after being quiet for a few minutes. “He broke up with me. He has a good reason to”

Louis watches Harry’s face change. It becomes frozen for a second before he lets out a non-committal “Oh”

“I’m sorry” He finally says but Louis has a feeling he’s not sorry at all.

“He doesn’t deserve you Louis” He mumbles into his hair.  

Louis plays with the button on Harry’s shirt and doesn’t reply. Harry doesn’t even know what he has done and he’s supporting him.

Louis looks up from his fetal position and asks him quietly “Why are you always so sweet to me Harry?”

Louis watches Harry fight a blush. His lips twitch despite he feels like his heart is swimming in a sea of blood. Louis slowly turns away from him and moves to a corner on the bed but still faces Harry. 

“Wish I met you sooner Harry” Louis mumbles quietly. His eyes flutter. He feels so tired suddenly. His heart is heavy but two days of waiting for his boyfriend took a toll on his body.

Louis ends up sleeping on his side and Harry on his but their hands are entwined in the middle.

When Louis wakes up, Harry is already cooking and making him dinner. They both have a quiet dinner and his usual loquacious self is now lost somewhere deep. Harry retires back to his apartment after an hour when Louis requests that he wishes to be alone. He thanks him profusely to which Harry just pulls his head closer to his chest and kisses the top of it and leaves.

The cops come that night for questioning. Apparently his boyfriend is adamant on suing Louis’ ‘lover’ for doing the damage. Louis answers everything honestly since he had nothing to hide anyway. Cops finally come to a conclusion that it might have been a burglar that had broke into their his house in an unfortunate time and took advantage. They advise Louis on having a full medical check-up for early detection of any sexually transmitted disease.

Louis is dying out of embarrassment. Since the supposed man used a condom and Louis had already showered twice or thrice there wasn’t much proof they could acquire from Louis’ body. Louis wants to cry and forces his head to hold it together till the cops would leave.

Cops examine his house and there’s a clear small oval dent where his boyfriend’s head had smashed into the cement wall. It was in a slightly higher spot than his boyfriend’s original height, so the cops presume it was someone who was tall. That’s the only clue they could get.

Louis breaks down again when he finally sits alone on his couch. It doesn’t feel like his home anymore. He just let some random guy fuck him. He feels invaded. He hugs his knees together and cries hard. He doesn’t know who it might have been. It could’ve been someone vile, what if he was sick? He remembers how the man had kissed him, how he had touched him. He remembers the bites, the licks and...the hard fucking and Louis took it. He just took it. He was a fucking joke, a dumb fool. He feels like he’s going to puke and so he does, all over the carpet and himself. Louis can’t even get up. He feels immobilized. Will he ever lose the perception of feeling dirty?

Minutes later someone knocks on the door. Louis ignores it. So he just lays there with his pungent vomit. Louis suddenly hears the door open but he doesn’t do anything about it, doesn’t even panic. Maybe he’ll get fucked again.

“Louis” Harry calls but Louis’ eyes are not focused. He probably should feel ashamed or something.

Harry picks him up and carries him to the bathroom. He cleans him up and carries him to bed. Not once does look of disgust pass Harry’s face. He then cleans the entire living room until it only smells like bleach.

“Harry” Louis calls for him with his hoarse voice.

“Sorry” He tells him.

Harry falls on his knees beside him, holds Louis’ hands in his own “No I’m sorry Louis. I’m sorry”

Louis is confused but he’s too tired, so he just nods and dozes off.

“Please forgive me Louis. I never intended for this to happen”

“Forgive me Louis” He pleads but it’s lost to the wind.  

 

* * *

 

Louis confides the entire story elaborately with every detail to Niall and Liam the next day emphasizing on how sweet Harry had been. Niall and Liam hug him and sit on either side of him on Niall’s couch. Niall pours a drink to all three of them when Liam who looks lost in his thoughts suddenly speaks out.

“Something doesn’t make sense”

“Liam” Niall curses.  

“No it’s okay. What doesn’t make sense Li?” Louis sniffs while he drinks the wine.

 “A burglar who doesn’t steal? I mean...”

Niall finds that odd too. “Yeah that’s the part that I don’t understand. Why would someone go to the trouble of bashing your already busy boyfriend in and not steal a television at least?”

“And like you said, the door didn’t seem tampered with right? It’s like someone else had an extra set of keys or something”

Louis hums in agreement. He had been busy blaming and hating himself for the past few days that he hadn’t time to think and now that he is, it does sound strange.

“Did you give your keys to anyone Louis apart from Niall? A set of spare keys or something for safekeeping?”

Louis shakes his head. “No, I haven’t”

“And I have your keys right here with me. I didn’t lose them” Niall adds pointing to the key bowl on the kitchen counter.

“Can I ask you something Louis?” Liam asks.

Liam proceeds when Louis nods his head.  “Tell me Louis. How, _how_ did he treat you that night? Was he rough or...?”

Louis blushes. He doesn’t like thinking about it but he had to admit that he did take good care. “Y-yeah, h-he took good care”

Louis remembers how the man worshipped his body for a long time and prepared him well before he penetrated. He thought that was a definite change from his boyfriend’s usual behavior.

“Don’t you think that’s a little weird? Why would a complete stranger take good care? Think about it, someone who was already callous enough to nearly kill a man by bashing his head but takes good care when it comes to you?”

Louis’ lips part. That was true, he hadn’t thought about it that way. The man could’ve just fucked him thoroughly and left. Something suddenly strikes him.

“I remember when I woke up I was clean. H-He must have cleaned me after we were done” He tells them, wide-eyed.

“Are you serious?” Niall blurts out.

Liam looks at him seriously. “Louis, I think you may know the person who had broken in. Someone who possibly has strong feelings for you”  

Louis swallows hard in response, hugging the cushion harder.

Niall nods his head along and pats his head. “Don’t worry Louis. We’ll find him. First we have to discuss about all the people you know from your work and your apartment block” He tells him, pulling out a notebook.  

_Your apartment_

“Harry” He blurts.

“What?” Niall and Liam both ask surprised at the same time.  

“Harry, he-he walked in the other day just like that. I didn’t think about it much. I was covered in my own puke for Christ’s sake”

Niall and Liam look at each other.  “Did you leave the door open?”

“That’s what I don’t remember. I think I locked it but I’m not one hundred percent sure”

“Well we have our first suspect. I never liked him to be honest” Niall concludes.

“And remember the fight he had with your boyfriend during your Party?” Liam suggests.

Louis shakes his head. He’s annoyed that his friends think less of Harry. “I don’t think so. He’s the sweetest guy I’d ever seen. He’s a true gentleman and he’s always there when I need him.”

“That only makes him more suspicious Louis” Liam adds, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

 

Harry stands in front of the huge portrait of his mother. It’s been a long time since he had the need to see his mother.

“I hurt him mother” He tells her. He tells her everything. She was his confidante, his therapist. His everything since he had been a kid. He hopes that Louis likes his mother too.

Harry wipes his damp eyes.

“He doesn’t hate me right mum? I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

Harry’s alone in the grand house of his deceased mother that was located in the outskirts of the city.

 “I remember you always told me mum that I had to find someone and not be lonely and I did mum. I found the most beautiful human. I’ll introduce him to you soon. You’ll like him. I promise”

Harry laughs and rubs the back of his head.  “I want us to stay together, right in this house. You think he’ll like it?”

Silence permeates the house. Harry paces back and forth. “I don’t think I can live without him mum. I really don’t think I can”

Harry stays in the house for another hour. Memories fill the house, in every room. His mother used to call him that he was the prince of this palace they had but it really was just an average sized home.

After visiting her grave in the backyard, Harry drives back to his apartment.

It had been a week since Louis occupied his apartment. He had gone to Niall’s or Liam’s house. Harry isn’t sure. Louis hasn’t informed him. He just left abrupt. Harry’s getting antsy. Why isn’t Louis coming back? He couldn’t afford to lounge around inside his house since he didn’t know when he was coming back.

It’s Sunday afternoon when he noticed something change in his static screen on his laptop.

It’s Louis.

He’s back. Harry feels lifted.

Harry watches Louis slouching against his couch. He stands up and walks to and fro inside his apartment. Harry is curious to why Louis is acting that way. He seems tensed. He’s chewing on his nails again.

Harry decides to intervene and knocks on his door.

Louis looks surprised to see him.

“Hey Harry” He stammers a little and looks away.

“I was wondering how you were, you kind of disappeared”

Louis looks embarrassed all of a sudden. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I just wanted some time with my friends, you know? It’s therapeutic.”  He darts his eyes away again.

Harry nods although he doesn’t understand but he can see that Louis is hiding something. What could it be? He seems hesitant. He doesn’t want Harry here.

“Well okay then, bye Louis” Harry tells him, hurt and confused not knowing why Louis is acting that way.

“No wait! Harry, I have no plans for the rest of the day and if you’re free too, we can watch something together? I’ll make dinner this time or order some” Louis suggests.  

Harry nods. How could he ever say no to spending more time with Louis?

Louis orders Chinese and they settle in front of the Tv. Harry picks out Grease because Louis needs to relax and he knew Louis would be happy with his choice but instead of grinning and telling him how much he loves the movie too, he gives him a strange look and nods silently.

What?

They watch the movie silently until Louis leans towards him and lays his head on his shoulder. Harry kisses him on his head inconspicuously.

“I love this movie” Louis whispers.

Harry smiles and wants to say I know but he refrains.

“Harry can I ask you something?”

“Anything Louis”

“Have you ever fallen in love before?”

Harry hums. “Yeah”

Louis sighs. “I wish I knew what love was. You know the kind of love you read in books, yeah that kind of all-consuming love”

Harry chuckles lightly. He could show Louis what love was.   

“Do you love someone right this minute Harry?”

“Yes” He replies surely.

 “And do they love you back?” Louis asks, looking up at him.

“Who?” Harry asks, disorientated by the intensity at which Louis is staring at him.

“The person you love, do they love you the same way you love them?”

Harry shrugs. “With time, they might” He answers cryptically.

It’s silent for some time and Harry feels anxious all of a sudden. He doesn’t like talking about this. His feelings. It’s soon brushed off when Louis laughs at a joke and the topic is fully diverted.

When Harry leaves the apartment after watching their third movie, Louis asks him a strange question “Harry, you know the other day when I puked everywhere and made a complete ass of myself. Was my door already unlocked when you tried to save me like a superhero?”

Harry blinks repeatedly and answers slowly. “Yeah, it was”

“Oh” Louis doesn’t look entirely convinced but he smiles anyway.

* * *

 

 

The hanging out and watching movies soon becomes a regular thing for them. The next two weeks, Harry and Louis bond like two lost souls that have finally found each other. Harry, however almost never invites Louis back to his own and spends most of his  time at Louis’ or at the cinemas or at the local restaurant.

Louis heals tremendously well over the two weeks. He tries to distract himself with Harry. Louis soon realizes that Harry is gold mine of sorts that only he had access to. Louis doesn’t think he knew what caring meant until he’d met Harry and it truly sweeps his feet away. Louis is no closer to confirming whether Harry is the mystery man or not and by this time Louis doesn’t think he is although Louis does have a feeling that Harry is hiding something. He’s still not completely open but with time, Louis peruses he might know who Harry really was and he’s willing to wait.

Louis takes a deep breath and knocks on Harry’s door. He feels the butterflies in his stomach bubble up inside. Harry is starting to have that kind of effect on him.

“Louis...Hi” Harry greets him but his tone is uncertain.

“Hey Harry, I thought maybe we could hang out at your place for a change” Louis asks him, nervously bouncing on the heels of his toes. 

Harry frowns, which is of course is strange to see.

“Yeah sure Louis. Let me just straighten out my room for a second”

“It’s okay Harry. I don’t mind messy”

“Give me a minute Lou” Harry tells him and closes the door.

Louis sighs. What is Harry doing inside, cooking meth?  

When Harry’s ready, Louis walks inside despite Harry’s troubled appearance.

“You have new furniture” is the first thing that comes out of Louis’ mouth.

“Yeah. I got bored of the old ones” Harry tells him, shrugging.

Louis nods in understanding. Harry decides to play music to distract Louis perhaps because his eyes are everywhere.

 “Do you have something in mind that you wanted to do?”  Harry asks him sticking both his hands in the pockets of his sweats.

“Hmm?” Louis asks distracted. He’s still looking at the book stack underneath the new coffee table. All the books he’d already read. Would that be considered strange? Louis shakes his head. It couldn’t be, they were all popular books anyway.

“Something you wanted to do Lou?” Harry asks, standing in front of him now so that Louis’ eyes are fixed to him and only him.

“No not really. It’s up to you really.” Louis tells him trying to cover up the worried frown from having just seen the books. He doesn’t want Niall and Liam to be right. Please, dear god let them be wrong.

 “Want to cook something together?” Harry asks, his left dimple pops out. 

They have to be wrong. Louis concludes.

Louis and Harry start cooking which in fact turns out to be a lot of fun like everything they had been doing since the past two weeks. Louis makes Harry laugh and his laugh was amusing to listen to which ranged from a bark to cute chuckles. Louis forgets the reason why he’s here in the first place. According to his friends, he is supposed to investigate Harry but here he is, joking around prime suspect number one.  But the thing is...he really likes Harry. He really, _really_ likes him. He kind of wants him too but he’s also scared with what if? If Harry is capable of sending someone to a near coma and having sex with someone without their consent, what else is he capable of? What else is he hiding? Louis shakes his head mentally. Everything is going to be okay. It could never be true in the first place. It couldn’t. He convinces himself although part of him isn’t.  

Harry holds out the spoon for him to taste. Louis’ eyes twinkle and he moans around the spoon in his mouth.

“S’ so good” He beams. Harry grins in response before he uses the same spoon to suck on the remnants on the spoon. “Yeah it’s good” He agrees. Their eyes meet and the contact doesn’t break. The room feels hotter and the charged nature lurking between them intensifies to a palpable amount.   

Louis watches Harry’s eyes become darker and it draws him towards Harry. The trapped feelings start to spread through his body like wild fire gone out of control. Louis is taken by surprise when Harry presses his lips against him. Louis responds by leaning on his tippy toes and eagerly kisses him back. But there is one problem, Louis’ head disconnects but starts to connect to something else over and over again. The kiss seems nostalgic and Louis’ heart beats faster in response to what it could mean. This kiss feels familiar. It...reminds him of the mysterious man.

Louis’ eyes widen midway and pulls away abruptly. He stares at Harry’s dark green eyes stunned. He pants quicker and not from the kiss.

“Harry” He calls softly.

“Yeah?” Harry asks lovingly, placing a gentle hand on Louis’ cheek and pressing his thumb against the high cheek bones.

Louis looks away. “Nothing”

Harry tries to continues to kiss him but Louis feels distracted. Could it be that it really was Harry that night? Was it really him? His sweet, innocent, caring Harry.

“Can I use the bathroom real quick?” Louis asks disrupting the kiss. Harry nods and points to the corridor.

“Sorry” Louis apologizes.

 “No it’s okay, I need to finish cooking anyway” Harry’s replies, turning his back to Louis.

Louis looks at himself in the mirror in the bathroom. Shit fuck, his hands are shaking. Why are they shaking? He tries to calm his breathing. It doesn’t mean anything. It could be similar right? It doesn’t mean anything he repeats to himself. It isn’t Harry. It can’t be him, silly Louis. He chastises himself. He closes the bathroom door behind him and when he does he comes face to face with Harry’s bedroom. It was closed shut. The one room he wasn’t allowed into. He could have a tiny little look right? He probably wouldn’t find anything, a few embarrassing posters at most. It would give him satisfaction that Harry really has nothing to hide. Louis takes a deep breath and opens the bedroom door and quietly shuts it behind him. His head lifts to see a bare bed and a desk and then...

Louis’ heart stops.

“Oh my god...” Louis clutches his chest, forcing his ripping heart to stay quiet.

There’s a wall completely dedicated to him. There were photos of him eating, reading, doing random mundane shit that no one would care except for Harry apparently and then there were...photos which were more intimate. Naked photos of him while he changed and some while he was in nothing but his panties.

“Oh fuck no, oh god no” Louis exclaims silently when he sees a photo where Louis probably guesses was Harry’s cock on his cheek. On his bloody cheek while he looked like he was sleeping. Louis feels his tears springing forth. Harry had broken inside his home more than once.

Louis’ heart is thumping in his chest, quaking hard and about to burst. He’s sweating hard. He can’t physically move. He feels sick.

It had been Harry all along. It had been Harry that knocked his ex out and it had been Harry that fucked him...

The realization hits him like ton of bricks to his head. It was the same Harry who comforted him when he broke down for something he was the reason for.

“Louis”

He hears his name being called from the kitchen.

Louis quickly wipes his eyes. He takes one deep breath and goes out of the bedroom. Harry had already set up the table. He needs to act normal. 

“You took a while in there” Harry notices.

Louis nods because he-he can’t talk. His throat feels shriveled and dried up. He doesn’t know how he’s going to finish his lunch without puking everywhere. He can’t bear to see Harry. He feels nothing but repulsion and disgust towards him. Harry is truly sick and diabolic. Louis couldn’t believe he had been so blind all along.

“Is something wrong Louis, you seem awfully quiet all of a sudden” Harry asks him.

“I don’t feel well. I think I need to go home and take rest” Louis tries to reason with him. He’s fearful of what Harry might do to him if he knows what Louis has seen in his very private bedroom.    

Harry nods in understanding but doesn’t say anything else. Louis manages to eat half his plate before he chucks everything in the bin quietly and gulps down the orange beverage all in one go.

“Slow down Louis” Harry reprimands him.

 “Louis I made some chocolate cake last night, thought you might want to taste some”

Louis strains to smile. “No, that’s okay. I told you Harry, I’m not feeling well” He tells him, annoyed and walks towards the door.

“No Louis, you have to taste some” Harry presses and grabs Louis’ wrist tightly.

Louis’ head feels strange, like someone had whacked him on the head. Anger gushes out of him.

“No you listen, you fucking asshole, I need to fucking go.” Louis tells him and tries to break free from Harry’s grip but he’s relentless.

“Let me fucking go!” Louis shouts. He tries to grab his glass and chucks at Harry but it misses and rolls away on the soft carpet.

 Louis suddenly is drowsy and he feels faint. What’s happening? Suddenly Harry is holding onto his hips and pulling him to his side.

“Don’t! Don’t touch me! Don’t!” Louis strains but his head feels fuzzy and everything’s becoming blurry.

“I know what you saw Louis and I understand you don’t like it as much as I do”

Louis is hitting something soft behind him. He’s on Harry’s bed. “You-you lied to me. You f-fucked me. I hate you. I hate...I thought- I thought I liked y-you and you-” Louis tries to hit him, punch him do anything but his muscles are betraying him.

“Sh...” Harry shuts him up, pressing his finger against Louis’ lips. “Everything’s going to be okay Louis. I’m here for you now”

Louis’ eyelids are fluttering close. No please, stay open.  “I h-hate you...”

 “You’re mine now Louis. You’ll always be mine from now on”

The last thing Louis remembers is Harry pressing his lips against his colder ones.  

* * *

 

When Louis regains his consciousness partly, he finds himself in strange situation. He’s completely naked and he feels hot, burning hot and he’s sweating profusely. He’s in fact wet everywhere. He’s on his hands and knees and Harry is in a position to fuck him. His huge dick pushes through the tight ring of his muscle.

“Harry” He cries weakly. What’s happening to him? What happened to the Harry he thought he knew?  

“I’m sorry Louis. I-I tried to control myself but I can’t, not after I finally claimed as you mine. I’m a weak man when it comes to you. Forgive me”

Louis is nothing but confused. The cock in his ass doesn’t improve the situation. His body is pushed forwards roughly when Harry fills him up to the hilt of his cock. Louis exhales harshly and tries to hold onto the mattress.

“Harry, stop please, why are you doing this?” Louis asks breathlessly, tears pool in his eyes but he lets out ‘uh’ ‘uh’ ‘uh’ when Harry fucks him through with full hard thrusts. He moans and lets out a wrecked sobs in between. His torn between two entirely antagonistic emotions.

“Please Harry, I don’t want this. Stop...” He pleads which only makes Harry fuck him harder. Louis groans deep in his throat when Harry hits the spot inside him.

“I love you Louis” He declares as thrusts forward, whispering the sacred words against Louis’ ear.

“I love you. I love you. I love you” He repeats with every thrust until he comes right into Louis’ ass.

Harry turns Louis around and wipes his tears. “I’ll take care of you Louis. I’ll love you like the love you read in books. I’ll give you everything you want”

Louis feels trapped. Is this really happening to him?

“Why? Why me Harry? What did I even do to you?” Louis asks strained with despondency.

“There’s no one reason Lou. You’re everything that I ever wanted in life. You’re the lost light that burned my darkness. We were made for each other. Don’t worry Lou; with time, you’ll see that I’m right”

Louis looks away and a stray tear runs down his cheek. “I want to go home, please. I won’t tell the authorities Harry. I just want to go home, please Harry.” He begs.  

“I don’t think I can let you go, even if I wanted to Lou” Harry tells him bluntly.

Louis’ eyes widen in shock. “What do you mean?”

“I’m going to keep you, my dear lovely Lou all to myself...till death do us apart”  He grins at the end right along with his popped out dimples.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First of all, this is the first time I've written in present tense and frankly it tested my patience. I think there are some parts where I mix both tenses and I'm sorry for that. Please give me advice on the tenses, if you guys are experienced. Thank you. Hope you guys enjoyed the story :)
> 
> And about my other story 'Chatel'. I'm not so sure I might continue. I'll delete it when I think I have zero chance of updating it in the future.


End file.
